


On Cloud Nine

by KaiButsu13



Series: My Stability [2]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Fluff, Like lowkey smut though, M/M, Nothing Hardcore, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7020652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiButsu13/pseuds/KaiButsu13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a frustrating day, it's time for Reita to keep his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Cloud Nine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a continuation of the fic I wrote before this, "A Helping Hand." It's not REALLY necessary to read that one first, but I definitely suggest it, just so you can get a full idea of what little plot there is, as well as the dynamics of their relationship up to this point. Either way though, enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry that the smut isn't like.... Full on smut. But I've never written that by myself before and I suck and I am scared. I'm going to work on it!

Reita had certainly been right about one thing; getting felt up on the plane had been enough to thoroughly distract him for the rest of the flight, as he tried to…. ‘Calm down.’ It would have been awful to walk out to waiting fans with an erection straining to say hello as well. THAT would certainly give them something to photograph.

Unfortunately, it was on his mind the rest of the day as well. Every time he thought he was back to normal, back to a reasonable and unhorny state of mind, something would remind him of that EVENT – of the promise that Reita had made to continue it later – and he’d find himself hot under the collar all over again, heat pooling in places it shouldn’t be when he was still in public and WORKING. They still had stuff to do, check into the hotel, check out the venue, go out and find dinner….

Reita wasn’t making it any better either. It seemed he would tease him any time he had the chance; catching his eye and smirking, a hand lingering just a bit too long at the small of his back, sliding over his thigh under the table…. Yep. Reita was officially driving him crazy.

FINALLY though, their day was winding to a close, and he was in his quiet room, finally in private. But he knew that it wouldn’t be for long, because if Reita didn’t keep his word and come to him soon, then he would just march his horny ass on over to Reita’s room.

Fortunately, he didn’t have to wait for long. He had just enough time to make sure he didn’t look or smell gross, make sure his hair didn’t look too awfully much like hat hair, and then there was a knock on the door. A quick check to make sure that it was actually Reita and then he let him in, basking in the warm, slightly mischievous grin that was solely for him.

“Hey. Are you alright? Seems like you’ve been on edge all-“

Kai didn’t let him finish those teasing words, because as soon as the door was closed and locked behind the bassist Kai practically launched himself at him, knocking into him hard enough to shove Reita back against the wall, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Reita wasn’t protesting at all; he just groaned - a low, husky sound that made Kai’s knees weak - and kissed him back, arms sliding around Kai’s waist to tug him closer.

Kai only pulled his lips away when it became necessary for them to breathe and then he let his head fall back and eyes close, basking in the feeling of Reita’s lips sliding along his jaw and down his throat, leaving a wet trail and little stinging bites that the makeup people were surely going to have to cover for their live the next day.

“You’re such a bastard, teasing me all day,” Kai gasped, and Reita chuckled, sending little puffs of air against his damp skin that gave Kai goosebumps and made him shudder against the other’s muscled body. Oh yes, he appreciated the feeling of those muscles very much, and even more the sight of them.

“Don’t even pretend to be all offended, you loved every minute of it,” Reita hummed, and Kai could feel the shit-eating grin against his neck. He enjoyed teasing him way too much… He was right, though. He DID love every minute of it, in an agonizing sort of way. Not that he’d admit it; he didn’t think his dick would survive for long if he had Reita teasing him like that all the time.

“Still, that was totally stupid you know!! If you’d been caught doing anything then-“

This time, it was Reita interrupting him. He pushed Kai back until his knees met the edge of the bed and the drummer tumbled back onto it with Reita on top of him an instant later, placing a finger over his lips and cooing, “Ssshh. Stop complaining, I already said that I was going to make it up to you, didn’t I? To be fair, you were teasing me too. Seeing you get all flustered, knowing that I was the one doing that to you… It was hot. I hope you’re ready, because I’m not going to let you get one bit of sleep tonight.”

And holy shit, as if Kai wasn’t already revved up, now he was EXTREMELY so. Those words alone had him groaning and bucking his hips up to grind against the other, and Reita chuckled and replaced his finger with his lips for just a moment before he pulled back and sat up between Kai’s legs, yanking the drummer’s pants and boxers off in a couple unceremonious tugs and tossing them aside, his own following soon after. He took a moment to bend and press light kisses over the softest skin of Kai’s inner thighs, making Kai squirm and gasp his name, before he crawled up to hover over him once more.

Kai was wrapped around him as soon as Reita was back, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and arms looped around his neck, resuming their heated kissing, tongues meeting in a lewd dance. Only this time, Reita was grinding down against him and it was a lovely feeling of skin against skin without the frustrating confines of clothes, erections brushing and Kai cried out in pleasure, arching up against the bassist. Finally!

“Oh fuck, Reita,” he panted out as soon as he could take a breath. Reita only moaned in response, rutting against him in a rough and steady pace. This wasn’t about finesse, or trying to draw it out; they both were just desperate to get off. After their day that had turned into some sort of weird, extended foreplay, they both sorely needed it. Neither had the patience at the moment for preparation, or caution, so this would have to do; humping against each other like horny teenagers. They would have the whole rest of the night for more than this, Reita was going to make sure.

And that’s just what they did. It didn’t take either of them long; especially when Kai reached between them to smear slick precum over their lengths and then squeeze them together, each rough movement of Reita’s hips making their dicks slide against each other and through Kai’s tight grip. At that point even stoic Reita couldn’t keep quiet, his voice joining Kai’s until the drummer was crying out loud, coming hot and hard, making a mess on his belly and in his shirt; they hadn’t even bothered taking the time to take those off either. Reita followed soon after, and Kai continued stroking him as well, making sure that he had milked him of every last drop.

Just like that, it was over. Reita flopped down next to Kai and instinctively they both turned to gather each other up in their arms, pressing sweaty and sticky bodies together without a care. Reita nuzzled his head under Kai’s chin while Kai happily pressed his cheek against his hair, breathing in that familiar, slightly musky scent that was uniquely Reita.

“Mm…. I certainly feel better now, don’t you? It was a good warm up before we have a round two. This time we can work on our technique. Go team,” Reita said with a little laugh when they’d both successfully caught their breaths. Kai laughed as well and gave his shoulder a light smack, tsking.

“Don’t be such a weirdo! You’ve had me hot and bothered all day, but just like that you’re going to ruin it….”

“Whatever! You know you love it,” Reita grinned, and Kai rolled his eyes but smiled. He really couldn’t deny it.

“I do. I love you.”

Kai didn’t even realize what he’d said at first; how their teasing had turned into him saying something a bit more serious, until he noticed how Reita had stilled, seeming shocked even without making a sound. What was…?

Oh. Oh fuck. Had he actually said that….? He pulled back just enough to see how Reita was looking at him, eyes wide with surprise, and his tummy did a little tumble because yes, yes he had. They’d had a great thing going, and now he’d gone and ruined it, he was sure. Reita would be creeped out, would be scared off by feelings in what was supposed to be a casual relationship, and he was going to lose one of the best friends he had.

“I’m…. I’m sorry, I didn’t- I didn’t mean to….”

But Reita was silencing him with a finger to his lips once more, tightening his other arm around the drummer since he’d begun to pull away. If Kai wasn’t so sure that he’d ruined everything with those three little words, he could say that that was compassion in that steady gaze.

“Calm down… Why do you look so scared? It’s okay.”

Kai was never really good at listening in moments like these though and he ducked his head as much as he could, feeling like he wanted to curl up in a tiny little ball and hide. “I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have said anything, it’s- it’s stupid, and-“

“Why is it stupid?”

“Because there’s no way you could feel the same way! I’m just… Just me, and there are so many other people who would be better for you, and I know we’ve just had a casual relationship and there aren’t SUPPOSED to be feelings in something like this because then it would be too complicated and it would just ruin every-“

This time whenever Reita silenced his ramblings he did it with a kiss, shocking Kai into silence. This kiss wasn’t like the wet, heated kisses of before; it was chaste, sweet and tender, and had a flare of warmth that only Reita could make him feel filling his heart, despite his little freak out.

“You always get so worried without even giving good things a chance to happen,” Reita said softly, giving him a chastising look. “Why don’t you let me tell you how I feel before you go and freak out, yeah?”

Kai slowly nodded, a bit of hope beginning to flare within him because it certainly didn’t seem like the other was mad, and Reita continued, “You know… As much as I love all our… Nasty things we do, that’s not the only reason I keep you around. I enjoy spending time with you, I enjoy working with you… And honestly, I think I probably love you too. I’ve been…. Kind of thinking about asking you for something more for a while now, but….” His voice trailed and he simply shrugged, but that boyish, affectionate smile was still on his face. “I was scared too. I didn’t think you liked me like that.”

Kai could hardly believe it. This… This seemed like something out of one of his most hopeful fantasies!

“You…. Really?” Kai breathed, and it felt like his heart was about to leap right out of his chest; this time from happiness rather than an imminent anxiety attack. Reita nodded, chuckling and seeming more than a little bemused at his disbelief.

“Yeah, really. I’d love to try something a bit more with you…. I mean I definitely don’t dislike this fuck buddies things, but…. I want more. I want you to be mine, completely. More than just meeting in our hotel rooms for a quick fuck every once in a while.”

That was one of the cheesiest fucking things that Kai had ever heard, the ‘be mine completely’ bit, and maybe Reita thought so as well because the bassist’s cheeks were heating up in a rare blush. But he wasn’t taking it back. Of course he wasn’t, because it was true. And Kai loved every minute of it; he didn’t know how he’d ended up so lucky that Reita seemed to feel the same way as he did.

And really, he still had his doubts; doubted whether they could work, doubted whether he was good enough for Reita. He wondered if maybe Reita would be happier with someone else; some pretty lady that he could marry, have kids with, something normal. Really anyone could be better than him, a little voice in the back of his head said; anyone more attractive, more interesting, funnier, more stable. But… It didn’t matter.

Maybe Reita somehow heard his thoughts because he reached forward to caress Kai’s cheeks, humming, “You don’t seem convinced that I want to yet…. But I’ll be happy to show you as much as you need, until you believe me. Anyone would be lucky to be with you.”

And fuck if that didn’t almost bring tears to Kai’s eyes. Somehow Reita managed to weasel in and try to brush away all of his insecurities in one little sentence, without him even having to fully reveal them… As if Kai didn’t already feel strongly for his bandmate and friend, now he did that much more, so much it almost hurt.

“God I love you,” he breathed, pulling Reita forward into an emotional kiss. That was the start of a passion filled round two for the new couple, with more to follow.


End file.
